Skid Marks
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: Things had settled down for Ace and Luffy after the events in DC. Everything was looking better for the brothers - rough patches and all. So at first Ace tried not to panic when Luffy didn't come home after class one day, but two days missing and he was more than ready to call Gibbs for help. (Sequel to Burning Rubber)
1. Star Struck

**Kitsune here with the first chapter of the sequel! The Omake-goodness is being worked on and I think I am going to post that seperatly. Just a quick note, THIS chapter takes place BEFORE the last official chapter of Burning Rubber. About a week before, actually. That's kind of important to know. And...I think that's it. I think I'm going to stop the questions of the chapter for this one, because I've run out of questions. Sorry if you enjoyed them. **

When he'd decided to go to City Tech, everyone had laughed. It was no place for a thug, they told him. He'd just embarrass himself; he was too stupid, too cruel to be around _normal_ people… He saw how folks avoided him. He wasn't blind; far from it. He was a punk, born and bred. Didn't mean he wanted to end up like his old man rotting away in some cell because he refused to try and make something of himself. So yeah, he was a bit old to be starting college (turning twenty-three this year)... But after the shit that went down over the summer? He was getting the hell out of Dodge if he could.

Especially since it looked like old man Whitebeard's crew and the Red-hair group were _still_ working under some kind of funky-ass alliance. Others could take a chance, but they hadn't seen members of Blackbeard's gang gunned down in broad daylight while the cops did _nothing._ Seriously, fuck that shit- he was out. Even it meant he had to deal with these soft _weak_ fools on campus treating him like trash. He'd play by their rules, keep his head down and deal with the jeers and taunts from his old gang until he had his diploma and then… he'd never look back. New York had nothing left for him but a bunch of memories that tasted like ash on his tongue anyway.

"That'll be five hundred thirty two dollars and fifty nine cents." He blinked, focusing his scowl onto the man behind the counter who'd just rung him up.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"No… You're in English Comp One, Physics One, Gen Psych, and Freshman Seminar, right?"

Well, he was in a few other classes too, but those were the ones that had sent out book lists already. "What of it?"

"Then these are the books you'll need." The clerk rested his hand on a stack of maybe seven books. "So, that'll be five hundred thirty two dollars and fifty nine cents."

"For seven fucking books? Are you fucking nuts? Are they made of gold?" he snarled, running a hand through his hair, making the roster-comb even more disheveled than it was.

"Sorry, but unfortunately three are new. Text books, right?" The guy shrugged, ignoring the death glare as he took his card and swiped it.

Snatching the books of the counter he spat, "What a rip!" before shoving his way through the crowded bookstore. Admittedly he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, he was used to people getting the hell out of his way and even here this fact of his life stayed true. It might have been the piercings, the violently-styled blonde hair, the clothes, or the way he walked that told people that it was in the best interest to be where he _wasn't_. If he'd been paying attention he might have avoided the group of muscled meat-heads. Everything about them screamed 'money' and 'jocks'; which basically pissed him off so in reality he probably would have shoved through them anyway.

It made the drinks spilled down the front of their shirts his fault either way. Not that he cared. Of course _they_ cared, and they took great exception to the fact that he was the cause. Like a bunch of wanna-be punks they started shoving him around. He could easily wipe the floor with the lot of them- but it would just prove his old gang right wouldn't it? He _was_ a thug...he knew that. _But I'm here to be better than that, better than my old man._ Another wannabe shoved him hard enough to make him stumble and the cheap backpack he'd brought dropped to the ground. _On second thought, it might be smarter to show them who's boss NOW, right? Save me from this kind of stupid shit later. _

"You shouldn't have done that…" He grinned maliciously. A few of the _smarter_ guys backed off at the feral look. Most of them didn't.

It looked like he was going to be getting into a fight after all. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it, freak?" And boy was he going to _enjoy_ it.

"FIGHT!" the cry went up. "He's gonna get killed!"

"What's goin' on?"

"Move, kid! It's a fight!" The crowd that had gathered naturally shifted around them as someone pushed their way through it. "Not that way you moron!"

"Shihihi!"

A shout from the back had him snorting as he and the bigger members circled each other. "Somebody call the cops!"

"Call campus security!" another voice suggested instead.

He ignored it all, instead closing with the first guy. The dude had _some_ experience fighting, he was able to block the first blow to his head for the most part but the hit to his gut dropped him like a rock. The second man was sloppy, two headshots in rapid succession easily made it past what he _thought_ was a guard breaking his nose and a kick to the groin took him out. That still left five of the original group, none of whom looked too eager to go around with him, but they didn't look ready to back down yet either. _Fine by me… I'll just bring the fight to them_, he smirked. He made it all of three steps before some little asshole got in his way. The prick was shorter than he was and gangly. All arms and legs covered in an oversized shirt and shorts, like some kid playing dressup or some shit.

"Move, jerk," he snarled out, pulling himself up short.

The guy barely glanced at him before focusing his attention on the others, standing slightly tilted to keep them all in view. "Five on one isn't very nice."

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing." A half shrug around a backpack. Dark brown eyes met his green ones before sliding over the crowd. "But the cops are gonna care." He knew that face. Everyone in his neighborhood knew this kid… Luffy D. Marshall, 'Errand boy' of the notorious Teach Marshall, leader of the Blackbeard gang. No one in their right mind messed with him, not without Blackbeard's say-so. Something that the rumor mill had it wasn't _too_ hard to get, for the right price. He'd heard all sorts of stories about the shit the brat had been involved in, and he didn't know what to believe. Still, seeing him standing there, staring down those assholes who thought they were _so much better_ just because they grew up in a better part of town, he felt that thrill down his spine. The one that told him he was looking at someone he shouldn't fuck with if he wanted to be walking away from the fight. Judging by the silence that had overtaken the crowd, the lug-heads weren't completely without streetsmarts.

"YO! Lu! Where'd you go?!" The kid, Luffy, took his eyes off the jocks for a split second. It was a rookie mistake that the group was quick to take advantage of. Before he could even call out a warning two of them rushed the dark haired youth. The kid didn't even look, his arm snapped out and caught one of them, yanking him forward quickly as he limberly twisted down and around, causing the much larger male to literally flip over before crashing onto the ground. Still moving Luffy caught the other man from behind delivered a painful blow to the back of his head, sending him sprawling on top of those already downed. And _still_ Luffy barely paid them any attention, craning his neck as he attempted to see over the crowd still gathered around. He could only stare at shock as the kid stood on top of one of the people groaning on the ground for a better look, avoiding another blow to the head by leaning forward slightly, his leg snapping out and hitting his attacker in the shins hard enough to send him stumbling.

Luffy must have seen something, because suddenly he was jumping up and down on top of the man he was using as a stool waving, causing the unfortunate guy to groan. "Over here, Ace! Here!"

"There you are! What the hell, Lu!" A guy probably about the same age he was shoved through the crowd and gave Marshall's boy an annoyed scowl.

"What?"

The man shifted a backpack that was hanging haphazardly from one shoulder, "No fighting, remember?"

"But..._Ace_! I _wasn't_ fighting! I was…" Luffy's brown eyes looked at him and he swallowed hard under the attention, "helping Rooster!"

_Rooster?_ He questioned, but found himself nodding along anyway at the sight of the teen's bright smile. He was only able to look away when the other man snorted as he walked up to Luffy, casually stepping on hands as he did so. When those gray eyes took him in and dismissed him almost as quickly he didn't feel the normal swelling of rage that would normally have triggered. Instead, he felt relief after placing the name 'Ace' as the _older_ and _much more dangerous_ brother of Luffy. If anyone asked, the pink camo bag threw him off. That's why he didn't fucking recognize 'Fire-fist' right away. _Seriously, PINK? Fuck man, don't know if that shit makes him look like a sissy or scary as hell._ Ace wrapped an arm around his younger brother, pulling him off his makeshift perch and into his chest. Resting his chin on top of Luffy's head and draping an arm across his shoulder the criminal - and that was most definitely what he was- just narrowed his eyes slightly at the remaining jocks.

"You guys got a _problem_ with my little brother?" Two of them took a step back.

"I thought you said no fighting!" Luffy whined, turning in his brother's arms.

"Oh, it won't be a _fight_, Lu." The smile Ace gave was downright chilling- that of a murderer, and he should know, his old man was one. "A _fight_ implies effort."

"Oh, ok."

"Listen...uh….it's….this has all….yeah! This has all been just one big misunderstanding." The last four wannabe-bullies were edging away, all babbling over each other in their rush to not be killed. "So, um, we're just going to be going now. Yeah, er bye! Sorry!"

There was silence for a while as they pushed their way through the rapidly dispersing crowd. After a moment Ace snorted, leaning his head against his brother's hair. "That never gets old."

"Shihihihi!"

"No more fights though, Lu." Ace turned his head his head slightly, grey eyes boring into his, "Got that, bud? Next time, you're on your own."

He wanted to point out he'd never asked for help, but that would be belittling what Luffy had done. Not to mention he didn't think he _could_ get the words out, not under that glare. He wanted to thank Luffy at least. Just as he opened his mouth to say something -he wasn't sure what he was going to say- someone laid on a horn. Both brothers jumped, tense for some reason as their eyes darted around. It _almost_ looked like they were afraid or something.

"Sorry about that, yoi!" Someone shouted from the curb, blond hair sticking up in a distinctive hairstyle. Luffy's hand still clutched his brother's shirt in a tight-knuckled grip but the look of panic started to fade. The blond gestured at a car right behind him where a redhead waved sheepishly. "Jerk thought it was the best way to get your attention. We're here to give you two a ride back. Doctor's orders, no more walking. Get in."

Something about the way they both deflated and complied bothered him, but he didn't know why. Still, he was sure he'd be seeing them again. Maybe next time he'd be able to thank Luffy.


	2. Spinning your Tires

**Kitsune here with some quick notes. First, once again thanks to the amazing Bard of Chaos for beta-ing this story. Secondly, the Omake side stories? I'm going to be posting them as a separate story so as not to interfere with the flow of this one. Expect them up in a few minutes. That'll be Both Omake 1 (on the Ship) and Omake 2 (Warehouse) with a new chapter for Ship. Third, I'm also posting a Dark!Sabo fic. And hopefully my DW/OP story will be ready by the end of the week at the latest. It's almost done but stuff came up and I didn't have the motivation to bang out that last 4,000 words. But, on to Skid Marks 2!**

* * *

Sabo yawned, stumbling his way into the kitchen. It was the second time that he'd been awoken by the sounds of terrified screams coming from the master bedroom, and he was glad that Thatch had warned him about Luffy's night terrors when he'd moved in a little more than a week ago. The microwave's display told him it was just after three in the morning- way too early to be up, but there was little chance of going back to bed now. Not when he could still hear his young roommate whimpering behind the closed door. It was painful to hear, but he didn't want to intrude on them. No, they were hurting and as much as he wanted to help something told him that seeing Luffy like that might do more harm than good to their newfound relationship. So instead he turned on the coffee pot.

Classes would start up next week, and by then he hoped he was used to the late night interruptions. It would be foolish to think they'd just _stop_ by then. The bedroom door opened near-silently and Sabo didn't bother to turn around, instead grabbing a second mug down from the shelf. "Get the milk out?"

"Sorry he woke you." Ace muttered, moving to comply.

"Don't worry about it." He poured two cups, passing over one as he emptied sugar into his own cup before reaching for the milk. "He going to be alright alone?"

Ace nodded, mixing his coffee. "Hawkins- that's, uh, the therapist we're seeing- he gave me this sedative to give him if he has a bad one like tonight. It knocks him out for a long time, and Lu doesn't _like_ it… but he was awake the last two nights, so I didn't give him a choice."

"Can't say I blame you. Tell you what; when he wakes up let's stick him on the couch all day. We're all done moving in and I'm off tomorrow/today anyway, so I can keep an eye on him and make sure he takes it easy."

"He's going to make you watch anime." Ace smirked.

"Bring it on." He replied, grinning back. "Seriously, he can't go without sleeping. Maybe you should see if there's anything he can take _before_ bed? You know, to help him sleep?"

The other man chewed his lip, "I could… but…." _but then he'd be vulnerable, huh_? Sabo's mind supplied, grin faltering as he remembered how broken they'd looked that first day. He didn't push the matter, and at length Ace sighed, "You're right, though. He _needs_ sleep. I'll call Hawkins and maybe even Kureha. See if there's something I can do."

"Afterwards you could join us for that anime," the blond bit back another yawn. "You're looking a bit worn out yourself, too. I think we could _all_ use a day of just vegetating on the couch."

In the end Luffy had groggily woken a little after ten, stumbling into the kitchen muttering about food. It was a simple matter of frying up a package of sausage and scrambling up some eggs for the teen before maneuvering him over to the couch which he and Ace had already opened up for more room. While it wasn't quite as big as a full size bed, it still offered more room for them to sprawl out during long marathons. Not to mention it was a handy place for someone to crash for the night if needed. Not that it had ever been put to the test yet. Luffy seemed more than content with the idea of a lazy day, picking out a whole bunch of movies for them to watch, most of them being animated of course. Sabo didn't mind, though. It was a lot of fun watching movies with Luffy; the boy was very enthusiastic about them. He became so involved, Luffy didn't even notice when Ace slipped out of the apartment around noon. Sabo figured he'd gone out to ask about Luffy's sleeping issues in person so he didn't draw any attention to it, deciding if the other asn't back in two hours he'd call and demand he return. After all, they all were supposed to be taking it easy, and Ace had had dark circles under his eyes, too.

At some point Sabo must have drifted off to sleep. He was warm and comfortable, though he was pretty sure that someone, probably Luffy, was using him as a pillow since he couldn't move. That was vaguely problem, since he might have to pee in a minute. Someone muttered behind him, explaining where Ace had gotten off to and why his own pillow was lumpy as he looked around. Luffy did look very cute sprawled across his part of the fold out couch, arms latched around Sabo's stomach like he was a giant teddy bear. Until the teen squeezed slightly. _Now_ he really DID have to pee, as in, right now.

Slowly he eased himself off of Ace. That was simple enough, the man slept pretty soundly. Unfortunately, Luffy was pretty _attached_ to him, arms hooked around his middle as they were. Every time he moved he dragged the kid with him. Carefully he worked on prying one hand free chanting _I gotta use the loo I gotta pee let goooo_ the whole time. As soon as both hands were free he almost dove off the couch only to trip. Somehow Luffy's hand's had latched onto his belt loop. He glared at the offending fingers and figured that if he kept moving the worst that would happen was his pants would rip. Which was fine, since they were old. So he kept going, ignoring the pressure and waiting for the sound of tearing, which never came. Though the pressure didn't ease up, either. Not even when he was past the couch and almost over to the bathroom. With a glare he glanced down at his pants and froze in shock. Luffy was still holding on to his pants, which he was expecting...but he wasn't dragging the kid. His arm- _his arm had STRETCHED!_ Sabo's mouth dropped open as his eyes followed the expanse of arm from his belt to the couch where Luffy was _still sleeping like nothing was wrong._ And he lost it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" They say hindsight is twenty-twenty, and in retrospect Sabo probably shouldn't have shouted at the top of his lung with two gunshy roommates. Their reaction was dramatic to say the least. Ace half rolled half vaulted off the bed facing the door looking like he was ready for war, and the arm that was inconveniently attached to Sabo started to retract, drawing the startled blond with it with a yelp. "Luffy! Let go! LET ME GO! OH BUGGER! ACE!" Desperately he turned and curled his fingers around the edge of the countertop in an attempt to save himself. He'd given up on saving his pants and only sighed in pseudo-relief when he felt them rip.

"What the…? Sabo….?" Ace sounded groggy behind him and he didn't bother to turn and look, instead slowly releasing the counter and taking deep breaths of his own to slow his heart rate. "...Shit. SHIT! Dammit, Lu!"

A sniffle, "I'm sorry!"

"God dammit!" Ace huffed, "I told you to get more sleep, didn't I? And now look! Just….FUCK!"

Sabo figured he was about as calm as he ever was going to get. Turning he rested causally against the counter and looked at his roommates. Luffy did truly look guilt ridden, and Ace looked somewhere between apocalyptic and sheepish. It was an odd combination to say the least, but comforting to know that despite how badly the, er, incident… had freaked him out it wasn't abnormal for them. Or a prank. After a moment he cleared his throat to get their attention, "So, I take it I wasn't supposed to know about whatever _that_ was?"

"Er…." Luffy grinned rubbing the back of his head, "not yet?"

"Uh-huh. Well, since I do now, mind telling me what was up with taffy-boy here?"

"_Taffy?_ Isn't that a kind of food, Ace?"

"No, we're not going to try and eat you, shush." Ace shoved his brother back onto the couch, "Fold up the couch, will you? I guess the first question is, can we trust you?"

"Should I be insulted or flattered by that?" Sabo laughed. "Really Ace, that seriously scared the piss out of me. Most _sane_ people would be out the door by now, you know. And the other type… they wouldn't bother to hear your side of it and you know it. So out with it."

"What do you know about the drug Devil-fruit?"

"Not much, just rumors." Sabo shrugged. " Some of my, er… associates… were interested in acquiring some back in England. But it's pricey." He wandered over to the fridge and pulled out three cans of soda, handing one to Ace and another to Luffy before popping the third one open for himself as he sat on one of the recliners. No way he was sitting on the couch right now. "Never really understood the appeal, myself. Not with what I've heard about it."

Luffy fiddled with his can not looking at him, "What have you heard?"

"That it's more likely to kill you then not? People say it's _supposed_ to give you crazy-powers or some shit, but no one _I_ ever talked to could confirm it. Everyone else ends up dead. Bad stuff."

"Sounds about right. Kill rate is actually three out of four, by the way." Ace said, finally opening his can and taking a long drink. "And those who survive? Well, for the first few months they sure as hell wish they _didn't_."

Sabo felt like he was hearing it all from a distance. He had a feeling he knew what his friend was saying but he couldn't believe it. "Oh? Why?"

"That shit about Devil-fruit giving you powers? It's true." Another drink, and he noticed that Ace's hand was shaking. "But it _hurts_, man. Like you wouldn't believe."

"Ducky says it's because the drug um….re-rec-recodes? yeah, recodes the DNA." Luffy put in, still fiddling with his can. "It sucks, and it tastes _horrible_...and then your body doesn't work like it did anymore, either." Luffy's eyes finally met Sabo's and they were so full of pain there was no denying it any longer even if the boy hadn't continued. "I was scared, but Ace was there for me, so it wasn't so bad."

"You? You took it? But why?"

"_He_ made me." _Ah, that explains it._ His roommates never spoke of their time with Teach if they could avoid it, but from what Sabo had gathered it was unpleasant. He wanted to say something, _anything_ to comfort his young friend, but he had no clue what he could possibly say.

"Well, he's gone now, so you're free and clear, right?"

Ace shook his head, "We're being, uh, _watched._"

"Thatch?" The can of soda gave under his tightened grip. He'd_ thought_ the man was a friend, but apparently he was wrong.

"No! Well, yes, but not like that…" Luffy denied, looking over at his brother helplessly.

"Being a, uh, _user_, attracts the wrong kind of attention with the government." Ace shrugged. "If you don't work for them, you're _against_ them is the logic."

"That's bullshit!"

"Yeah, it is." Ace nodded, "but I can see their point. Some Devil-fruit users are dangerous terrorists… so when I, uh, sort of blew up a marine base, they mighthavethoughtIwasaterrorist."

Sabo blinked, "You what?"

"Teach made me do it?"

"Well, that's a given." The thing was, if he'd heard that right, Acehad admitted to being one of these Devil-fruit users, too. Reminding himself that he trusted his roommates and that it couldn't be easy for them to share he chose to glance over that, "How are you not in jail?"

"Well, it's a _long_ story." Ace shrugged.

"Gramps said that they couldn't use the fact that we were users against us anyway because we were so young." Luffy grinned weakly, "He said that we couldn't be expected to know any better since T-t-t… _he_ made us users as kids."

"And so now they're making sure he's right?" Sabo snorted, "America's government is full of fools. Anyone who bothered to get to know you could tell you guys would know you weren't terrorists."


	3. Difficult patients

_**Sorry for the wait! I have no excuse, life, you know. I'm trying to work on **__**Shipside Down, Streetside Up**__** and the next "Adopted by Default" as I type this, as well as the colab with Anjelle, "**__**Immortality is What We Leave Behind**__**"... and I just get distracted easily. On the plus side I finished the Doctor Who One Piece story "**__**WHO Let The Pirates Out**__**".**_** That's progress, right? Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling and let you read, since I forgot whatever else I wanted to say. Other than to thank Bard of Chaos for looking this over for me again~**

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be in history is all. I'm not in highschool anymore, and it's not like I'm ever gonna need to _know_ this stuff anyway." Luffy pouted, staring at his toes.

"You can never tell when it might com in handy," Hawkins didn't even bother to look at him as he shifted in his leather chair. "Besides, it's a requirement, isn't it?"

"...Yeah."

"Then you have to take it."

"Don't wanna."

"Too bad. Now, why don't we talk about something else, Luffy?"

He hated it when Hawkins said that. It meant the man wanted to talk about last summer, and Luffy would rather talk about almost _anything_ but that. Well, almost anything but that. That and Teach. He really, _really_ didn't wanna talk about Teach either. But given the choice, he'd actually talk about Teach before what had happened down in D.C… he gave a false smile. "Sure! Whacha wanna talk about? Me an' Zoro went to the park over the weekend, and he took me to the zoo. Wanna hear about that? Because it was really funny! He got lost and ended up in the tiger cage, but I don't know how he managed to do th-"

"Perhaps some other time, Luffy. Right now I think our time remaining would best be served by discussing what happened to you over the summer." _Dammit. I really don't wanna talk about it…_ "I know you don't want to talk about it, but we need to."

"Can't we talk about something else?" The teen pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. _Like anything else? English maybe?_

"As fascinating as your English classes are, we really need to work through these issues you have. It's for your own good." Luffy's mouth dropped open, _how did he know I was thinking about English… is he Psy- _"and to answer your question, I'm not psychic." Hawkins smiled at him.

"Ahhh! You're a-" A knock at the door cut him off.

Sabo poked his head into the office, smiling politely, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all. I simply lost track of time, Mr. Gent. You're hear to make sure Luffy makes it home safely I presume?"

"Of course. I'll see you Thursday, though?"

"Yes, at four." Hawkins agreed, seeing them to the door, "I'll be seeing you later this week as well, Luffy. We'll pick up where we left off."

That was the last thing Luffy wanted to do. _Therapy sucks_, the teen thought to himself as he followed Sabo from the building and onto the street. He wasn't a complete idiot; he understood the reason why he had to go. It didn't make talking about what happened last summer any easier to Basil Hawkins. It truth, he'd like nothing more than to forget it had ever happened, along with _everything_ Blackbeard had ever made him do… but that wasn't an option anymore. No, according to the young psychologist Luffy's method of coping with what he had been forced to endure as a child had several 'negative repercussions', which was just doctor talk for it causing bad shit to happen. He knew that already, but it was easier to deal with the night terrors, blackouts and shit then deal with remembering. He didn't _want_ to remember. Why would anyone want to put themselves through a session with a therapist willingly was beyond him.

Speaking of…. He turned his head and eyed his blond roommate as the two of them made their way down the street. "So, why are you gonna go see Hawkins?"

Sabo glanced at him before letting his gaze once again rove the street, "Oh, you know. Reasons. No doubt he'll want to talk about my parents, but I'm actually going there to get some advice."

"Advice?"

"Yes. Since Both you and Ace are under his care, I thought it would be best to run some ideas I had by him." Sabo admitted.

Luffy was both worried and a little interested at the same time. On the one hand, he thought it was cool that Sabo was willing to go out of his way like that for them, but on the other hand, there was that little swelling of panic he felt. "What _kind_ of ideas?"

"Small things." The blond half shrugged, pointing to a hotdog stand and cocking his head. Luffy readily agreed, and the two headed over. "Like, for instance, I know you're having a hard time with Ace's night class. He doesn't get back till late. I want to help, but I'm not sure if keeping you up on the couch till he gets back with movies, or taking you out to the college are good ideas. So I'm going to ask." He paid for the hotdogs, turning to Luffy, "Then there's the matter of _exactly_ how many fire extinguishers we should have. And when it's a good time to use them. Or if spraying him with the hose in the kitchen is ever an option." Sabo took a bite of his hotdog, apparently oblivious to the look of awe he was being given as he mulled things over. Luffy took it back, it was more then cool, it was _awesome_ and _amazing_ that Sabo was doing this for them. Sabo was the best ever! "So yeah, I thought I should go see him."

"Oh." Luffy had to look away, grinning like an idiot at the warm feeling it gave him. He didn't think he fooled Sabo though at all. If Sabo was willing to go that far for him and Ace, _he _should make more of an effort to try, too. Swallowing against the nervous lump in his throat he suggested, "Wanna go to Rip-off's tonight for dinner?"

He could feel Sabo's eyes on him, weighing the suggestion as he struggled not to squirm. The last time the three of them had gone to the bar had ended in disaster. Luffy had been reduced to a sweating shaking mess when a fight had broken out across the room. He'd been ashamed of his reaction afterwards. Here he was, going to college every day, even dealing with a few minor scuffles there, and a simple bar fight had him cowering in fear. It was disgusting. The thing was, part of him _knew_ the people at the college weren't really a threat to him… sure they were bigger sometimes, but they didn't know about him; about Blackbeard. The worst they could do was throw a punch. He'd _grown up_ being told by Teach that he and his brother were just commodities… _things_ to be bought and sold if Blackbeard wasn't 'protecting' them… It didn't matter if it was a lie, or if his brand of 'protection' was worse than being on the streets… it was a lesson Luffy'd had beaten into him. With Blackbeard gone, there was a little voice in the back of his head that told him _everyone _at the bar was out to use him - to hurt him- like Blackbeard had. It wasn't true and he knew it. Still, it made going to Rip-off's nerve racking. But he had to work on it.

At long last Sabo took his eyes off him. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. We're almost out of food anyway."

***&amp;*&amp;* BREAK *&amp;*&amp;***

The bar was crowded, a lot more crowded than it had been the last few times the three of them had been in, and Luffy swallowed convulsively as he pressed closer to his brother. He didn't know how Ace did it. Some part of him was aware that his big brother was just as fucked up as he was, but Ace was _so much better_ at hiding it. At least, that's what it looked like to him. _Or maybe it's that Ace shows it differently…_ Luffy mused as his brother bristled dangerously when someone they knew clapped him on the shoulder, almost punching the man when _before_ he would have returned the gesture with a grin. Luffy just flinched away- both from the man and from the display of aggression- hating himself for the act but unable to stop it. He _hated_ being like this.

It was that thought that had him telling Ace he'd be alright at the table while he and Sabo went to the bar to get their drinks. It was a bold faced lie, but neither called him on it. Hawkins _had_ said he was supposed to try and do things he used to; stretch his comfort zone. It felt horrible, though. Luffy hunched down as low as he could in the seat, back pressed against the wall as he felt his palms sweat. Everyone here could be a threat, everyone here _might_ want to hurt him like Blackbeard did… he couldn't- it was too much. He almost jumped out of his skin when someone sat across from him.

"You remember me, don't'cha, Luffy?" The muscled man sneered at him.

Luffy firmly fixed his eyes on the table, "Go away, Bellamy."

"Don't be like that, brat." Bellamy leaned forward, crowding him, and Luffy shrunk back, eyes darting around. He was _too close too close_ and there was no where to go. _Ace….Ace where are you?_ "Luffy, why don't we just be _friends_?" He felt something run up his leg as the man's face turned into a leer. "You'd like that, huh? You know you-"

"You're in my seat."

Bellamy didn't even look, still staring at Luffy who sat frozen like a deer caught in headlights, "Scram looser, I was here first."

"Wrong thing to say, Punk." Just like that the man in front of him was on the floor, sputtering curses. Luffy blinked in shock, not realizing what had happened at first. Not until Rayleigh arrived and 'escorted' Bellamy out, that is. He flinched away from the comforting hand that reached out to him, not recognizing Shanks at first. The man let out a disappointed sigh as he settled in the now empty seat.

"Sorry! Sorry… I…."

"No, no, don't apologize." The redhead leaned back, plastering a smile on his face that was only slightly fake, "How have you been?"

"Alright." Luffy chewed his lip, "Better, I guess? But…"

"Not as good as you wish, huh?" Shanks nodded, "Don't stress about it, kiddo. After the shit you've been through, you're allowed to take your time finding your feet. Just remember you're not alone, alright?"

He offered a weak smile of his own, "Is that your way of telling me to call?"

"Damn right it is!" The man smacked the table, "You'd think it would kill you to pick up the phone once in a while?!"

"Sorry, Shanks." He really meant it this time, too. "I keep meaning to, but with classes and all… How's things between you and Makino?"

Now it was the gang leader's turn to look a little awkward at the mention of his girlfriend. "Uh, er. Fine. She's moved into the city, did you hear?"

"She might have mentioned something." Luffy grinned.

"Oh, so you'll call her, but not your old friend Shanks?"

"It's not like that! She calls us. To check up on us for our old men." He looked up at the two young men who were now standing next to the table, pleading with them to agree with him, "Right Ace? Sabo?"

"Oh no, I know better than to just agree with you, Luffy." Sabo shook his head as he plopped down, "Hey Shanks."

"Wuss." Ace smirked, "Of course I agree! What am I agreeing to?"

"That Makino calls us. When's the food coming?"

"In about ten minutes." The blond member answered, "Ok, I guess I can agree to that. She calls at least once a week. Nice woman. Moving to town, isn't she?"

"Yep. She and Shanks here are kind of a thing."

"HEY! Ace!" Shanks sputtered indignantly, "We are not a 'thing'!"

"Well, you've been dating on and off for years, right? So, you're a thing." Ace pointed out, relaxing in his chair as the older man sputtered.

"Fine. You've got me there." Shanks turned, half looking over his shoulder, "Ah, looks like Benn is here. I have to go talk to him. You boys alright?"

Luffy offered him a wide smile, much more real than his earlier one had been, "Yeah. I think we're ok. Thanks, Shanks."

"Anytime, brat. Just remember, you kids aren't alone in this. I'm not the only one who's got your back, alright?"

"Right." Ace agreed, "So that means you'll help with our homework, too, right?"

"My my, look at the time! I got to go!"


	4. Paparazzi Parade

**Kitsune here! Sorry for the long wait, everyone~ Obviously I have NOT forgotten about this little gem. I just have this habit of starting new stories and getting side tracked with work and such. Is this going to change? Not likely. Really need more hours in a day, since I still need time to read myself, as well as watch shows and talk to my friends. Let's see… In recent news I've still been having a rough go of it. Applying for jobs in my field, but still no luck (Animal Behavior. PLEASE anyone need a zookeeper or a fish-and-game type person? I'm looking!). I'm about at my wit's end and suffering burnout at work, but I'm trying. I had a bout of really bad depression around two months ago when I found out one of my cat-show friends was dieing of a bone marrow cancer. He has since passed. Um. In the last week, I've lost two fish and my pet rat, so that kind of sucks. In slightly better news another breeder/cat-show friend of mine (who had lost her husband in January) is giving me a kitten. I'd called to see how she was doing and it kinda just happened. Brittish-Maine Coon mix. Still need to meet him to pick a name.**

**Yeah, so for now I'm trying to ignore the bad stuff in my life and focus on the good stuff, like all of you awesome readers and reviewers who I don't thank enough! And all the stories I'm working on, of course. I also want to give a shoutout to Anjelle, who's been a great help. Go read her stuff if you haven't… or at least go read our JOINT story "Immortality Is What We Leave Behind". You won't regret it! And another shout out to WeRunYounder for being an awesome 'little brother'. She and I are going to a Supernatural Con in DC this summer and she always knows when I need a cheering up. She's horrible at talking me out of writing new stories though.**

**Question of the chapter: Ever call a friend something that has people scratching their heads? I do! I call 'Younder my Little Brother. People are like "What? But… she's a girl?" It's fun.**

Approaching his idol was a lot harder than he'd expected. For one, Luffy never seemed to go _anywhere_ alone. When at City Tech and not in class he was usually with his _scary-as-fuck_ older brother, or this British asshole who was _way_ too familiar with Luffy, always offering to carry his bag or buy him food. Did he think the guy was weak or something? Luffy could carry his own bag! Naturally he didn't blame Luffy for taking the food - growing up where he did, under Teach's care, he was sure food was hard to come by. Slimy bastard, taking advantage of what a friendly guy Luffy was...

Off campus Luffy tended to hang out mostly with this one guy. The guy was pretty cool, didn't ever seem to try and tell Luffy what to do, and he'd seen him actually threaten people who'd been lying in wait for his idol more than once, so this Zoro guy was okay in his book. Except… he was pretty sure he was a cop. Wasn't normal for a punk to go in and out of the back of the precinct once a week. _OR_ be that familiar with the deputy sergeant. It was hard to hate the man because he _obviously_ put Luffy first. Plus, his hair was this amazing green color. Zoro was hyper observant though, and he couldn't even get _close_ to Luffy. Like, not even within a block.

Trying to follow them to the zoo had been a disaster. Zoro'd noticed him right away and given chase. If he hadn't climbed to the top of the utility shed behind the tiger exhibit he was sure the man would have killed him. Not that he blamed him of course! Anyone trying to _hurt_ Luffy like those shit-heads at Rip-Off's suggested _deserved_ to die. Painfully. Zoro masterfully played it off like he'd gotten _lost_ in the tiger cage so as not to worry Luffy. Of course even the _tigers_ were scared of him.

So yeah, that didn't work. And the two times he'd tried at Rip-Off's so far had ended horribly. The first time Enel had mentioned what he'd like to do to Luffy and, well… the man was just lucky Rayleigh was there to pull him off. He hadn't _meant_ to start a full on bar brawl that night, but when people started talking about Luffy like he was some piece of meat they could just barter for it pissed him off. They didn't know him like _he_ did. Luffy was amazing! So strong and brave and kind! Trusting, too. That was the problem. He needed to protect Luffy from scumballs like Enel. The second time Red Hair Shanks was sitting with Luffy for a while. Word on the street was that the Red Hair and Whitebeard mobs were _sharing_ the boys. He didn't like that one bit, even if others were claiming it was their due as 'spoils of war'. Shanks obviously didn't like the way the younger brother flinched away from him at first and must have said something to him. Still, the poor guy looked strained for the rest of the night, even that asshole Ace and slimy Sabo looked uneasy the whole time.

The only time he even had a _chance_ to _maybe_ get close to Luffy was during class. Somehow through the grace of God he was in two of the same classes, English Comp 101 and Physics 101. During class time he didn't want to disrupt the younger man's studying. He could learn a thing or two from Luffy! That guy was always jotting something down in his notebook, watching the professor lecture with an intensity rivaled by no one else in the class. No, if he was honest, he was too in awe of the younger man to dare approach him him class. It was all he could do to sit a few rows behind Luffy and try not to spend the whole time watching him.

Finally after _months_ of waiting, he thought he'd come accross the perfect opportunity to approach his hero- his idol. Luffy was on campus, just sitting on a bench after class. Normally he'd already be on the bus back towards home, or have gotten a ride with one of those damn Whitebeard men. But no, not this time. He was just sitting, looking a little lost in thought. He wondered if maybe Luffy needed help- and maybe -_just maybe_\- he could be the one to offer it. Before he'd worked up the nerve to approach, though, _Ace_ stormed over to the bench, a scowl on his face. He didn't miss the way Luffy flinched as the shadow covered him from behind.

"What the fuck, Luffy?" Ace bit out, glowering down at his brother.

"I know…" Luffy looked down, pulling in on himself as the older brother rounded the bench with a growl.

He didn't even give Luffy any time to protest, just picked him up, sat down and put him in his lap, arms wrapping possessively around him. "I told you no! It's too dangerous!"

"But, Ace-"

"No, I don't want to hear it!"

Luffy squirmed, trying to look his brother in the eye, "I don't wanna have to depend on you guys forever…"

"LU!" Even from where he was standing he could see those arms tighten painfully around the smaller form, "You're _supposed_ to depend on me! I'm your _big brother!_ Where the fuck would you even _get_ it into your head that you should learn how to drive?!"

Luffy muttered something he couldn't hear, not for the roaring in his ears. All this anger was over Luffy wanting to know how to drive? He bit back a snarl at the thought of Luffy's _own brother_ treating him like property. Just looking at the way the boy, his idol, refused to meet his brother's eyes told him this was something that happened a lot. It was all the more amazing that Luffy was such a strong wonderful person given what assholes he was with.

"_ZORO?!_" Ace's voice rose to a yell before turning deadly, "I'm going to kill him for this."

"No! Don't! He just… well…" Luffy looked away.

"He just what? Is putting you in _danger_? Is _pissing me off_? AGAIN? Fucking narc can't mind his own damn business…." He knew he was a cop!

"He thinks that it'll be good for me." Luffy finished in a softer voice. He said something else but he couldn't hear it from where he was. Whatever it was Luffy said had Ace going white with rage though. He could see the man's muscles tense and he was honestly scared what he was going to do to Luffy. The poor kid was going to have bruised ribs for sure, at the very least.

But then Ace nodded. "Fine."

"You sure, Ace? I won't do it if it's gonna make you all upset…."

One hand came up and cuffed Luffy upside the head, "I said it was fine, idiot! You just better not fuck up and crash! If he gets you hurt, I really _will_ kill him this time. I don't give a flying fuck if he's your friend. And you tell him _CARS ONLY_! And buckle up you fucking moron!" Another cuff to the head. "Don't expect me to buy you a damn car, either."

Luffy just smiled happily, ignoring the abuse and instead cuddling into his brother's wide chest. "Thank you, Ace. I promise I'll get _really_ good!"

"Right up till you drive off a cliff…." Ace grumbled back, arms tightening around Luffy. "The things I let you talk me into, brat." They sat like that for a while. "Marco's coming to pick us up. _YOU_ get to tell him."

"ACE!"

"Don't whine. Your idea, not mine. _YOU_ deal with the mother hen."

"Fine…" Luffy pouted.

As he watched them sit there, Ace's arms still tight around his brother's middle holding him close, he vowed to stop anyone from messing with that Zoro dude. Cop or no, it looked like that man was the only one of Luffy's so called friends that would stand up to his brother. When those hands roamed under Luffy's shirt he vowed Luffy'd have at least one other person he could depend on, even if he _was_ still too shy to go up and talk to his idol.


End file.
